Phoenix Captured: Continuation for Hysterical Kit
by Huny Bajer
Summary: This Story is a continuation of Phoenix Captured by Hysterical Kit. And it's a Fem! Luffy sotry. Luffy saves Marco from a horrible fate and she is made a marine at a young age. But Marco finds himself thinking of her. And Ace? Well he just can't help but feel protective of his sister. Warning I did put a slight twist in the plot. Rated T for swearing. May edit change later.


HI! I'm Huny Bajer! And because I love Phoenix Capture so much, I decided to take Hysterical Kit's offer to any authors that want to and continue the story! **WARNING: BEFORE READING PLEASE READ PHOENIX CAPTURE BY HYSTERICAL KIT FIRST. **

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

They ran. Ace, Marco, even Whitey Bay, all ran towards the fallen marine girl. Her eyes were closed, a smile on her face. The Whitebeard crew stood and watched, mouths gaping.

"LUFFY"

"MARINE GIRL-YOI"

"LITTLE GIRL"

Ace reached her first and turned her over, tears already in his. "Don't be dead, not you too, not you too. Please Luffy we promised, no matter what. Stay here. Stay!" Ace sobbed and held her close as Marco came just as he finished his begging and touched her neck. Whitey Bay was able to limp over and collapse next to them. "Is Little Girl alive? Come on you great firey chicken, what's the news?" She had a worried look on her, unbecoming of a lady ccaptain of the New World.

Marco continued to feel for the pulse of his savior, slowly losing hope as he couldn't feel it the moment he touched her neck. Then out of now where _Thu-Thump, Thu-thump, Thu-Thump. _

"She's alive, by all the gods she's alive!" Marco said quietly. Just after the crew woke up.

"What are you doing commanders?" "Get away from that filthy marine!" "Whitey Bay your alive!" "Just leave the scum to die alone and get on the ship!"

That last shout brought Ace's temper out with a vengence, he passed his precious sister to Marco and murmured "get her help, save her marco" then drew in a great breath and shouted "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOTIC DUMB ASSES! DON"T YOU DARE SPIT ON HER CHARACTER LIKE THIS! SHE WASN"T EVEN DEFEATED WITH HONOR. THERE IS NO HONOR IN STABBING SOMEONE IN THE BACK! SHE DESERVES BETTER THAN TO DIE BY A BACK STAB!" Ace stopped to breath after his loud shouts.

"Hey Pops-yoi. Marine Girl is alive, can we take her to head nurse for treatment now yoi? She may be alive for now but her pulse is really weak yoi."Whitebeard looked at his oldest son and thought for a moment, gazing at the way he held Luffy firmly but so gently against his frame, a look of begging in his son's eyes. Pleading to save this enemy's life.

"Bring her aboard Marco, take her to sick bay. Ace, stop yelling at your siblings and get on this ship. THATCH, go with your brothers and tell Sierra my orders, she is to be saved and healed." _Let's see just why this little girl is so important. She certainly doesn't seem like the typical marine. I'll have to keep an eye on her. _Whitebeard thought while both men and Whitey Bay looked incredulous until Marco and Ace started running as fast as they could to the sick bay, Ace grabbing the fallen straw hat on the way as well as a still gaping Thatch. The crew watched until they disappeared beneath the deck. Then all attention went to Whitey Bay who was slowly going towards Squardo. After their first and second commanders actions, nothing could surprise them.

She slowly got close to Squardo, he was crying tears of relief "Thank god your alive Whitey, I thought you had died! Did that shitty marine brat hurt you too bad, should you be walking. Don't worry about revenge, I took care of it" He said the last sentence with a smile and went to hug his friend. But before he could, Whitey Bay slapped him hard across the face, an anger beyond any he'd ever seen on her face, and it was directly at him. The crew watched in apt attention at the drama unfolding.

HI! I'm Huny Bajer! And because I love Phoenix Capture so much, I decided to take Hysterical Kit's offer to any authors that want to and continue the story! **WARNING: BEFORE READING PLEASE READ PHOENIX CAPTURE BY HYSTERICAL KIT FIRST. **

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

They ran. Ace, Marco, even Whitey Bay, all ran towards the fallen marine girl. Her eyes were closed, a smile on her face. The Whitebeard crew stood and watched, mouths gaping.

"LUFFY"

"MARINE GIRL-YOI"

"LITTLE GIRL"

Ace reached her first and turned her over, tears already in his. "Don't be dead, not you too, not you too. Please Luffy we promised, no matter what. Stay here. Stay!" Ace sobbed and held her close as Marco came just as he finished his begging and touched her neck. Whitey Bay was able to limp over and collapse next to them. "Is Little Girl alive? Come on you great firey chicken, what's the news?" She had a worried look on her, unbecoming of a lady ccaptain of the New World.

Marco continued to feel for the pulse of his savior, slowly losing hope as he couldn't feel it the moment he touched her neck. Then out of now where _Thu-Thump, Thu-thump, Thu-Thump. _

"She's alive, by all the gods she's alive!" Marco said quietly. Just after the crew woke up.

"What are you doing commanders?" "Get away from that filthy marine!" "Whitey Bay your alive!" "Just leave the scum to die alone and get on the ship!"

That last shout brought Ace's temper out with a vengence, he passed his precious sister to Marco and murmured "get her help, save her marco" then drew in a great breath and shouted "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOTIC DUMB ASSES! DON"T YOU DARE SPIT ON HER CHARACTER LIKE THIS! SHE WASN"T EVEN DEFEATED WITH HONOR. THERE IS NO HONOR IN STABBING SOMEONE IN THE BACK! SHE DESERVES BETTER THAN TO DIE BY A BACK STAB!" Ace stopped to breath after his loud shouts.

"Hey Pops-yoi. Marine Girl is alive, can we take her to head nurse for treatment now yoi? She may be alive for now but her pulse is really weak yoi."Whitebeard looked at his oldest son and thought for a moment, gazing at the way he held Luffy firmly but so gently against his frame, a look of begging in his son's eyes. Pleading to save this enemy's life.

"Bring her aboard Marco, take her to sick bay. Ace, stop yelling at your siblings and get on this ship. THATCH, go with your brothers and tell Sierra my orders, she is to be saved and healed." _Let's see just why this little girl is so important. She certainly doesn't seem like the typical marine. I'll have to keep an eye on her. _Whitebeard thought while both men and Whitey Bay looked incredulous until Marco and Ace started running as fast as they could to the sick bay, Ace grabbing the fallen straw hat on the way as well as a still gaping Thatch. The crew watched until they disappeared beneath the deck. Then all attention went to Whitey Bay who was slowly going towards Squardo. After their first and second commanders actions, nothing could surprise them.

She slowly got close to Squardo, he was crying tears of relief "Thank god your alive Whitey, I thought you had died! Did that shitty marine brat hurt you too bad, should you be walking. Don't worry about revenge, I took care of it" He said the last sentence with a smile and went to hug his friend. But before he could, Whitey Bay slapped him hard across the face, an anger beyond any he'd ever seen on her face, and it was directly at him. The crew watched in apt attention at the drama unfolding.

Whitey spoke loudly to Squardo. "Why would you do that in a fight Squardo? I thought we were friends? Is this 'vengence' on my behalf not worthy of an honorably won fight. You stabbed an honorable and dignified enemy in the back during battle, that you did not even openly join! Did you think it would make me happy. This is nothing but a trapped little girl! You dishonored me and my crew with your fighting style! Do not even DARE say you did this for me. I would be APPALLED!" Whitey Bay just glared at her long time friend as he had tears streaming down his face.

Squardo was quiet for a moment and then he started to look angry and started arguing with his good friend. "I thought you were DEAD WHITEY! Your crew is wiped out, you yourself are damaged. Excuse me for wanting to kill the scum to do that to you!"

"If you wanted revenge for me, then why didn't you do it like a pirate instead of a common cat burglar?" She yelled in outrage.

Squardo stared at her in confusion.

A sneer found itself on her face as she saw his confusion "Thieves sneak and take what doesn't belong to them. But pirates, we TAKE what we want and make it ours. You tried to take vengeance like a thief, not a pirate, do you know how HORRIBLE that is viewed?! How that makes you seem for doing it and me for being a close friend of yours and even POPS for being one of your allies! Are you not proud to be a pirate?"

"Of course I am you damn idiotic woman!: 

"Then ACT like it from now on, don't sneak like a government official, take like a pirate. But no matter what, don't even ATTEMPT to take that girls life from her again, as it's clear so much has been stolen from her already."

The crew all looked down, then Whitebeard started to laugh "GURARARA! Well said Whitey Bay, but are you sure that girl may live? It was you she fought, her subordinates that hurt your crew. Don't you want her life as payment." This was the moment of truth, the crew waited with baited breath for the answer of their friend

Whitey Bay stayed silent for a while and out of the blue her voice was working again. "HA like those idiotic G7 marines could KILL my entire crew, maybe a few of the green horns, but the long goers are all alive, just not completely well. For a trapped little girl who shouldn't have even left home, it seems like a few of her subordinates respect the little Missy's "Killing does no good" belief. That's a laugh, but what're you gonna do but be happy that at least SOME of my crew survived... and my ship. I could never replace my beloved ship. Oh, but I will need help getting them all treated, care to help your children out pops?"

"Gurarara, of course child, BOYS! Send someone down to fetch some of the medical staff to administer aid to Whitey Bay and her crew

The whole stared with large eyes at the fact that Whitey Bay, one of the hottest headed allies they had, just turned down revenge, for what ever reason only Pops will know.

They really couldn't help but to think about all that was said, especially the commanders. All they could think about was their three friends reactions. What did it mean. What is this marine to them.

All they knew was that when everyone had a chanc, questions would be asked.

**In Another Area**

Thatch ran behind Ace and Marco, all rushing to the infirmary with the dumb marine vice admiral in Marco's arms, all just to save her stupid life. Thatch didn't know why his brothers honestly cared. Sure Ace SAID she was his little sister. But he had to be mistaken. No WAY could Ace ever WILLINGLY associate with a marine. Especially a Vice admiral. He was planning a major Q &A session with the two the moment the girl was with head nurse.

They made it to the infirmary in record time, luckily thatch was able to open the door before they broke it down in their haste. " Hey head nurse, pops wants you to patch up this marine girl. Got it? Apparently, he's taken interest in her"

Head nurse had just looked up from her paper work and got up the moment she saw the girl in the first commanders arms, already ordering nurses to get the proper supplies while the fourth commander assured her that pops wanted the girl saved. She stepped closer, trying to ascertain the problem as her assistants prepped everything. She immediately spotted the bleeding wound, in addition to other minor wounds on her body.

"She's losing blood fast. HAVE AN IV DRIP READY AND TYPE...What's her blood type?"

"F" Ace answered quickly, gaining odd looks from everyone.

"TYPE F BLOOD ON STANDBY! Put her on the operating table and get out, we have work to do." and like that, right after Marco placed the patient on the table, they were shoved out of the room and the door shut firmly behind them before they even had a chance to protest.

The three men stood there in the hallway for a bit, Ace twitching nervously the whole time, and Marco standing against the wall with an unreadable expression on his face. Thatch was watching the two and decided it would be a FANTASTIC Q & A time.

" So how'd you guys know her? I'd have thought you two would be wanting her head worse than pops for her actions toward Whitey Bay. Last time I checked you were both over protective of anyone who was a friend." Thatch started with a sly yet blank face and began to observe the two, hoping they'd answer soon.

" So I can't want a young girl who did no damage to Whitey Bay _Herself _ to live. Seems a bit cruel to me. She didn't exactly look to be in the best shape anyway. When everyone started to beat on her." Marco answered coolly, much to Thatch's annoyance. _Tch stupid fiery turkey. I KNOW there's more to it than your saying. Better focus on Ace, he's easier to push into talking._

"What about you Ace? Last I checked, all of your siblings were in Pops' crew. Who's the girly? Why are you acting like she's your sister or something?" Thatch started in a childishly whining voice, knowing it would provoke an answer easier than if he had talked seriously like he does with Marco.

"Cause she is my little sister you dumb ass. I just never felt the need to tell everyone I had a sister five years younger than me. Especially because she wasn't supposed to be off the island for a while yet." Ace had a stubborn and angry look on his face. The other two just stared at him a moment and started thinking about how old that would make the girl. _**Ace is twenty now, and she' s five years younger. So count back five years... **_**"She's FIFTEEN YEARS OLD (YOI)?"**

"Course she is, you idiots, I just SAID that, sorta. Now what's it to ya?" Ace had THAT look on his face again. Thatch knew he had to tread lightly or he would be put on fire again in the second commander's rage.

"Just curious on why a sister of YOURS would pick a fight with Pops, let alone be in the navy. Don't you send her letters about your life or something?"

"DUMBASS! I've never written to her, EVER. It's better that way. No one knew about her that way. She stayed relatively safe, and had a chance to train in peace. Even if I should have written to her to make sure he knew I was alive, and maybe apologize. As for the rest, well she probably didn't pick the fight, the idiots she leads must of, cause she would know better than to start on Whitey Bay, unless her subordinates' hearts were crying for vengeance or something, she's always been too soft that way. But even I don't know why the HELL she's in the navy, let alone a vice-admiral. Last I checked she was still a cry baby asking me not to leave until we made up after I started screaming at her about her attitude. She was always afraid to walk away mad, you know, she'd follow me until we made up. That time I just jumped on the boat, said my good byes to everyone and left, ignoring her when she asked where her good bye hug was, and no looking back when she started screaming about missing me. I should have stayed and talked before I left her alone. I figured she'd be fine. She'd forgive or forget about the argument and we'd meet up on the sea after she got her first bounty. Guess the plan is a failure. Not only did I see her before she was seventeen. But now she could be dead, or dying. Thinking that I was still mad at her." Ace finished off with a very tired and pained smile, thinking of the irony. _That shitty old man wasn't afraid to play dirty to get it his way. She probably couldn't stand it any more. Any more of the loneliness she feared so much, or of the 'cries' she claims to have heard from his heart. But why is she in the navy now. She's way too young. I know we had a fight the day I left. But I didn't think she'd do this just because I left before we made up. I didn't think she'd put herself in danger just because I left without a good bye just for her. But why was she so hurt. Her devil fruit should have kept her relatively safe. Why didn't she use it? _Ace continued his brooding quietly as the other two quietly contemplated what the youngest said to them. Both thinking the same. She's way too young for this.

And Marco couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. Being left by her own brother like that, she had to of been twelve at the time. Leaving that to fester for years, and then being left to an apparently pushy grandfather. No wonder the kid turned marine. She eyes were always sad when he was with her, always longing for something. Despite the happy facade she put up around him. She was a good fighter though, but she seemed off, even for an injured person, perky as always but even then she seemed to be off kilter. He was curious as to what it was EXACTLY.

Thatch couldn't help but think of how thy shouldn't of attacked her before a proper interrogation. The kid seemed young. Based on what Ace said she didn't like marines on a general basis. But she was just a sad little girl. Even he could see that underneath her mask. She was missing something, an air that would have suited her more than the marine. He couldn't even believe Ace opened up that much, he's usually a bit tighter lipped than that. Needing alcohol and a bit of bribery or a promise of some kind to get anything REALLY personal out of him. Hell based on this, it looks like they had only begun to scratch the surface. Now he didn't want the girl to die, Ace didn't need to mourn anymore than necessary, and it would create an awkwardness among the family that no one needed or wanted. He could only hope the nurses could help the girl.

A man came running and banged on the door (almost getting burned alive for startling Ace and maybe disturbing the nurses currently trying to save his baby sister). Much to the man's hopes a nurse came out, quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Yes what is it, head nurse Sierra is currently in surgery? She does not want to be disturbed unless its absolutely dire" The nurse gave the man a hard look. And he just looked nevous for a moment.

" Well Whitey Bay and her crew are injured and in need of medical attention. I figured Head Nurse would look after them and put the marine on hold... at least until they're treated." He finished with a worried and twitchy look. Nervously stepping back as the nurse stepped up to him.

*SLAP* The nurse had a look that could kill on her face. " ONCE A PATIENT HAS ENTERED OUR CARE WE WILL HEAL THEM! WE DO NOT PUT ONE ON HOLD FOR ANOTHER! ESPECIALLY WHEN OUR CURRENT PATIENT IS IN A DIRE STATE! YOU STUPID MAN!" She took a deep breath " Now I will go and gather what few nurses we have left available and medical supplies. YOU will stay here and learn to zip your mouth and count your lucky stars it was me and not the HEAD nurse who heard you speak like that. I will be back momentarily" The nurse turned around and was just about to open the door when Ace stopped her.

"How is she? Does it look good for her?" He started biting his lip and stood tense waiting for her to reply.

" We were able to locate the bleeding, but something else is wrong. It's too soon to tell if she will survive the surgery. But just out of curiosity does that girl have a devil fruit power?" The nurse started off sad and then drew a blank look waiting for an answer.

Ace couldn't help but hesitate. He would betray her trust to share this information. But the nurses never ask unimportant questions... _Forgive me Luffy_. He looked defeated for a moment before looking straight at the nurse. " Yes she does. A mythical zone Ice dragon."

"Does she have any regenerative abilities?"

"Yes she does. Or she should. In fact she should have healed right away from that stab." Ace looked troubled. EVERYONE was troubled by that statement. But the nurse just nodded her head and headed back inside quickly and shortly after came back out with ten or so nurses and a LOT of medical supplies.

"Show us to our patients" Said the original nurse. And the man just started running with them following fast paced behind him. Leaving the three commanders alone again. The first and fourth contemplating what the second said, not daring on questioning him when it looks like he's barely holding back from starting an inferno.

The nurses were gone for well over an hour. And just as the nurses were filing down the hallway, Head Nurse came out. A blank look on her face as she allowed her subordinates to file into the infirmary. Then she began speaking after wuietly shutting the door completely.

"She has survived the surgery with minimum complications from the surgery itself. But she is suffering from sea prism poisoning. Do you know how long she has been implanted with sea prism Commander Ace?" She stared at him with cold eyes, narrowing in anger at the thought of anyone putting sea prism on an adult let alone IN a child.

" It couldn't have been more than three years. She had full use of her powers when I left." His voice was scared and angry. Mind working furiously on how this could have happened.

"BEFORE Ace has a mental break down, what exactly does sea prism poisoning entail?" Marco broke in quickly. " She didn't seem to be suffering an particularly difficult problems" Even he was confused. How did someone get sea prism poisoning. It was proven to be safe for long haul prisoners thus far.

Thatch was having similar thoughts. But Head Nurse broke the silence before anyone could recover.

"She LITERALLY had sea prism inside of her. It was a rather large chip, implanted near her left hip towards the back and actually near the entry wound. Took us a bit of prodding and cutting to get it completely out of , under normal circumstances it's quite hard to be poisoned by it. But if it is left within the human body for prolonged periods of time, it can cause extreme fatigue, shortness of breath, weak heart and lungs, some cases even a seizure, causing less platelets to be formed to stop blood flow. as well as a more dazed state of being. Then it will wreak havoc on any control she may have had of her powers after it is removed, only the bare minimum coming to the surface and making it as hard to use her powers as it would be for a child to escape impel down. Now as for as the physiological symptoms effectiveness on her body, the fatigue would be insatiable, slowly driving her to the brink of death as her body tries to cope with the added stress, while the other possible symptoms would be easily accidentally bleeding out, or organ failure. It will take a month minimum for her to be completely healed. The fatigue being the hardest to relieve after heaven knows how long her body has been coping. But on top of that is the mental trauma of being in a constantly weakened state of mind. I can only pray the poor dear has a swift recovery" Head Nurse finished with her head down, a sad grimace on her face.

"You do realize she's a marine right?" Thatch pointed out. Feeling bad for her but not that bad, just enough to want to interrogate her gently.

"She could be the head of navy for all I care. No one should have this done to them, let alone a child. And this is on top of putting duties on her that she should not have to deal with. Putting her in this situation, causing all that scar tissue. I tell you, people may say pirates are inhuman but the true devil is whoever had the heart to do that much damage to a girl not even of majority yet." The nurse pursed her lips an angry and indignant air about her

"Can I see her please? She's my little sister. Please Head Nurse Sierra?" Ace begged (though he'd swear it never happened later)

The Head Nurse's eyes softened at the commander and gave him a small smile. "Yes Ace she can have visitors, but she's sleeping right now, so please don't wake her, or I'll have to ask anyone visiting her to leave.

Ace's face broke out into a grin and rushed into the room, intent on seeing Luffy.

Thatch stayed while Marco quietly asked Head Nurse about the scar tissue.

"Well most of her back is covered in scarring, looks like someone branded her with the navy symbol at some point too and it was quite the deep branding indeed, and she has many burn scars and over her torso. Her arms were spared to an extent, only minimal scaring. But her feet were heavily calloused, as if she never wore shoes before in her life and walked over glass daily. Luckily her regenerative abilities seem to be at least semi functioning and are currently lessening the scar tissue. But even if it completely erases the battle scars, I fear the branding may be there permanantly. Which is such a shame for one so young" Head nurse finished with a heart broken expression, being quiet though, lest Ace hear her.

"I see, thank you head nurse-yoi. I'm gonna check on Ace. Thatch, shouldn't you report to pops yoi?" Marco turned to thatch. But the man hesitated and instead of taking an easily accesible and offered escape route, he shook his head and followed Marco into the infirmary. Turning to the head nurse "Could you send someone to Pops with the report, I'll probably forget something or other and that wouldn't be beneficial for anyone" Thatch shot her his biggest puppy dog eyes, earning an eye roll from the nurse followed by a quick nod.

Report covered, Thatch entered the room to join his brothers on checking on the marine girl.

Ace rushed to Luffy's side. She was on a crisp white bed, tucked underneath the sheets, the small death smile still on her face, freaking Ace the HELL out. But, despite his minor panic attack, he was still silent, taking Luffy's hand in his and sitting on the chair closest to her head.

Marco and Thatch joined him ten minutes later. Not that he cared much, his eyes were only for his baby sister for now. Watching her every shallow breath as she slept. Holding her cold hand, and waiting for even the slightest twitch.

"Ace, has there been any change yoi?" Marco observed his friend worriedly, Ace looked like he was in the mood to barbeque something (or someone). He only hoped Thatch didn't start his questioning from earlier, helpful as it was for their curiosity, he didn't think Ace would hold back from making Thatch a flaming target this time around.

" Nothing, not even a twitch. She's in deeper than me in a narcoleptic fit. Did the nurse say anything important that I should know about" Ace just tilted his head towrads th em, eyes following Luffy's every little breath.

"Nothing important" Thatch pushed in before Marco could open up his beak. _Just because the nurse told us doesn't mean we should know, especially Ace._

"Okay then. The nurses that left right before you came in said I can stay for as long as I want as long as I eat, sleep, and bathe my usual amount, not counting narcoleptic fits as regular sleeping. You guys can stay if you want, I'm gonna be here for a while yet"

Neither of Ace's friends said anything and instead just took the remaining available seats and waited quietly for the girl to stir.

They stayed that way for two hours, then her fingers started twitching, Marco noticing since Ace had once again fallen asleep on accident and didn't even stir as the hand in his began twitching.

AND END FOR NOW! This is the continuation of PHOENIX CAPTURE by Hysterical Kit. The authore gave people permission to continue where she left of so it's all cool. I'll probably try to update ASAP. I hope you all read the original story before this or it just won't make much sense. NOW for an annoying but informative AN:

******ATTENTION! This is not a chapter, I apologize, but it is very important!**

******SOPA has returned once more.**

******Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. Please help stop SOPA.**

******We have until March 19th 2014 to get 100,000 people to sign the petition. I myself have done it under 4 different emails. Please, this isn't just for writers, but the readers as well. The current amount is at 64,688 but it still needs 35,312 votes to be stopped. This is not a joke.**

******Apparently, this has to do with social security and human rights and they are trying to remove ALL fanfiction and fanart sites. Such as ' ', 'TWCS' and 'deviantArt' If this happens, no more stories for you to read.**

******Sorry to use this, but if it happens, your favorite stories will be deleted and you will never see them again. This is urgent! I'm begging you to sign up and sign the petition!**

******All you have to do is type into your browser SOPA 2014- and the first site that pops up is .gov... Create a profile and just click the green button that says 'sign this petition'. PLEASE**

******I love writing and I don't want to stop. Another author that is taking this very seriously, someone you all will most likely recognize, is Uchiha B, as well as Watermelonsmellinfellan in Cicatrices Beneath the Veil, who posted a mention of it in their story, Lift as a note for chapter 32. The chapter has already been removed, but still, it's important. Another author that is worried is, Digitize27 who writes the story Sage, a Naruto fic.**

******This is not a joke! PLEASE SIGN THE PETITION!**

******If we don't reach the necessary amount of votes, then goodbye fanfiction and goodbye to you all. And BTW, stuff like this doesn't make the headlines or the news, cause a lot of people don't care enough about things like this. When was the last time you saw something like this on the news? Honestly.**


End file.
